


First kiss

by Cheeky_Cherry



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Black Tea is supportive and helpful, F/F, First Kiss, Just girlfriends being nice to each other, Milk is adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_Cherry/pseuds/Cheeky_Cherry
Summary: “What does it feel like to kiss someone?”“Why do you suddenly ask that?”“I’m curious. Forget I asked then.”The food soul in white maid dress fidgets with the lace of her bow by both hands, the cute blush is evident on her cheeks. Black Tea smiles when one word echoes inside her mind at that sight.Adorable.





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapisLazuli13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/gifts).



## First kiss – Black Tea x Milk

…

“What does it feel like to kiss someone?”

The question was a quiet whisper, barely audible. But still, Black Tea has a great hearing ability, so when she looks up from her book, her surprised eyes meet with a flustered Milk, who are looking at everywhere but her eyes.

“Why do you suddenly ask that?” Black Tea gently questions, putting her book aside.

“I’m curious,” Milk mumbles, still too quiet for a normal person to hear. But Black Tea is way too familiar with the softness in her voice, she still could make out all the words. “Forget I asked then.”

The food soul in white maid dress fidgets with the lace of her bow by both hands, the cute blush is evident on her cheeks. Black Tea smiles when one word echoes inside her mind at that sight.

_Adorable._

“You haven’t kissed anyone?” Black Tea gently asks. It’s quite a surprise, really, because someone as pretty as Milk must have a lot of men who are dying for a chance to hold her hands and kiss those pink, pretty enticing lips.

“Well, if I did I don’t need to ask you anymore,” Milk looks slightly uncomfortable, mixing with a little bit distressed. “You don’t need to answer me, really. That was just a silly question.”

“No, it’s not,” Black Tea sternly says. For some reasons, she’s glad that Milk hasn’t kissed anyone before. She’s not a completely old-fashioned, but still, the first kiss is always some of those precious moments in someone’s life that she thinks people need to treasure. “I don’t know how to give you a clear answer, honestly. I guess the experience is different toward each person.”

“Figures,” Milk nods, still looking quite flustered. “Thank you, Black Tea.”

 _She’s adorable when she’s blushing_ , Black Tea muses with interest. Suddenly an idea pops inside her mind, “I don’t mind showing you how does a kiss feel, Milk.”

“Excuse me?” Milk looks up to stare at the other female food soul in disbelief. She manages to make that expression lovely too, and Black Tea wonders with vague interest how can a small quiet girl make her heart flutter like this.

“I said that I don’t mind kissing you. For experiencing purpose, of course,” she shrugs like it’s not a big deal, even though her heart is beating like crazy inside her chest.

“… You don’t need to do that for me,” Milk shakes her head after two seconds. She looks down, a disappointed look flashes across her face.

“But I want to,” Black Tea smiles, trying to hide her own disappointment. “Unless I make you feel uncomfortable with that sudden request, then I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault,” Milk quickly reassures her, her fingers slightly tremble when she moves closer to Black Tea. “It’s just… you really don’t mind?”

“Not even a little bit,” the black-haired food soul grins. “So, what do you say? Are you interested?”

“I… I think…” Milk averts her eyes again, but that adorable blush is spreading on her face. “I guess that’s alright.”

“C’mere,” Black Tea pats the vacant spot next to her, guiding Milk to sit down. She places one hand on the other’s warmer cheek, pulling Milk closer. “Shh, don’t need to look that nervous. I won’t bite. And if you feel any discomfort, just stop me.”

Milk only nods, her eyes are wider with anticipation, and a little bit nervousness mixed with curiosity, maybe. Black Tea finds that the other girl is really adorable, whichever the expression she’s wearing.

Then Black Tea slowly shortens the distance between them, and their lips connect.

It’s a chaste kiss at first, totally innocent. Skin on skin, too gentle with the touch like both of them are afraid of breaking something. Milk’s lips are soft and warm, just like the feeling of having a cup of warm milk right before you sleep. It’s nice, too nice it feels a little bit surreal at the moment.

And then Milk slightly opens her mouth, allowing their kiss to get deeper.

Black Tea didn’t plan to deepen the kiss, but her lips and her tongue move on their own. Milk makes a cute surprised gasp when she feels the other’s tongue slides inside her mouth, but she doesn’t protest. The experience is pretty strange to her, but that’s a good strange and Milk develops a feeling that she actually likes this more than she’s willing to admit.

Their kiss lasts for almost one minute, before Black Tea pulls away, inhaling deeply. That isn’t an intense kiss, but not an innocent one either. It falls into the blurring line between an experimental kiss and a heated one, and honestly, Black Tea would love to do that again.

“So, what do you think?” She collects herself, smiling warmly at the other girl.

Milk looks a little bit dazed, her eyes are unfocused for a moment before she could gather her concentration back. She smiles sheepishly at the black-haired food soul, mumbling too quietly under her breath.

“Milk, I’m not judging you or anything, but I can’t hear what are you saying when you muttering like that,” Black Tea shakes her head fondly at the white-haired girl, and somehow that action makes the other blush harder to an adorable shade of red.

“I like it,” Milk admits because there’s no point to deny her feelings or to ignore the fluttering movements of her heart during their kiss. “That’s a very nice experience, Black Tea. Thank you for showing me.”

“Would you like to do it again?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I like that too,” Black Tea caresses Milk’s cheek with one hand, then brushing a stray hair out of her forehead, poking it lightly. “And I don’t mind re-experiencing another kiss with you.”

“… I’d like that too,” Milk blushes, but she nods her head, and this time she acts bolder when she leans forward and initiates their second kiss.

Black Tea is happy to oblige her request to deepen their kiss, and they still have a whole day to experience, and to have a little talk about that later.

…


End file.
